


Multiple Kinds of Love

by LiniaN



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiniaN/pseuds/LiniaN
Summary: B.A.P. Mafia au
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Original Female Character(s), Choi Junhong | Zelo/Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun/Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup/Yoo Youngjae
Kudos: 1





	Multiple Kinds of Love

Saturday 12 a.m.  
A man around his early 40s dressed in all black walks out of a black limousine and walks up to the door, where a bodyguard is standing " Welcome back Sir Choi" he said, the man nods. The guard opens the door "The Boss is waiting for you at his office" the door closed. 

His eyes look around the room. It is the same as always. The only colors anyone can see is black with a little bit of red here and there, along with light dancing all around. Most of the people were completely drunk and lying on the black and red leather couches smoking cigarettes. The young women and men who were serving drinking or dance around them were dressed in leather and nylon lingerie, and sometimes a short skirt or short shorts was accompanied them. 

He keeps walking until he reached the room he was looking for and the guard opens the door for him. The room was decorated with the colors red, black, and gold, just like a royal castle. On the floor was a Persian carpet red with golden details. The walls were decorated with 4 different expensive portraits, from very famous artists. Against the walls is red and gold couches. On every side on the couches were black and gold small tables, on them were either a small bowl with candy or a fancy decoration. Straight ahead was a black desk filled with files and there were also two handguns and the o each side. Behind it is a one-side glass window that views the preview room. In front of the desk are two black and gold leather chairs. And in the chair behind the desk, a young man in his late 20s is sitting. 

The young man got up and start walking up to Mr. Coi "Welcome my friend. I'm happy to have you back" he says "I happy to be back too" both of them sit down "How was Italy? Did you have fun?" Bang asks "It was too hot for my liking, even at night. As for the fun." chuckles and smirks " I never had a better holiday in life" Mr. Coi responds. Bang gestures for him to sit down "That good. So to what do I owe the visit?" "Well, my son is closing 21 next week. And I thought to do his party here" "That's a good idea. I will make sure to be the best party he ever has. I just need to know the day and the number of people who are coming" "That's good. The day is next Sunday and they will be around 12" "Only 12? Why? I thought your son had a lot more friends " "He does, but the police are on us for some reason lately and I don't want unnecessary deaths " "Ok then, I have everything prepared by 11. I think is the perfect time for the party to start" "I agree" both got up and shake hands. 

Mr. Choi left the room and Bang sit down at pike up the telephone "Daniela give a call at Rena and tell her that I want an appointment with her the fastest possible" he ordered "Sir, Mrs. Woodlan is already here. She arrived 3 minutes after Sir Coi" she replies "Ok, tell her to come to my office now" he ordered and put the phone down. Not even a minute later there was a knock and a woman got in the room. She has long curly red hair that reaches the middle of her back. A white crop T-shirt with purple shellfish where her chest is and a mermaid green color skirt that reaches the middle of her thighs "What are you wearing?" Bang asks a little confused "It is really hot. And I can't stand it" she giggles and walks up to him and start climbing on his lap "So what you want me for?" she touches his hair seductive "First of all, I want you to sit properly on one of the chairs" she signs but does it "And second, I want you to prepare a party that will happen here next Sanday. It's for the son of one of my family's oldest friends" "And how old is the boy. So that I know to put the right theme" she smirks "He will become 21. So do your best. Now you can leave" he pointed to the door and turn his eyes on the paperwork. She got behind him, lay her head on his shoulder, and whisper in his ear while moving her hand down his chest "But what I earn for this" he turns his head and start kissing him passionately, he kisses back "If you are good till then, I will take the exact next day off and spend it with you" She smirks " I also want a trip somewhere. And I want it to feel like we are on a honeymoon ." smiles "Ok, whatever to want Sweetheart" After one more passionate kiss, she walks out of the room making sure that her skirt is "accidentally" had raised halfway. He signs "She will be the death of me" he lays his head on the back of the chair and looks at the ceiling. 

Time skip 5 hours later when the club has close

"Bang everyone has left and I think it's time for you to live too," the bodyguard said "I will Himchan don't worry," he replies in a monotone voice "I don't worry about you as much, as for Rena. You know she came here to see you and you only speak to her for 5 minutes" Bang didn't say anything "She is your wife but if you keep ignoring her she will live you" Himchan warns him "You know that I'm not doing this on purpose and so does her.......I believe" he whispered the last part "Ok, but be careful," he says "Now can you tell me the real reason that you are here?" He ordered "The cops are on us. I don't know why. Today I had 5 of them trying to come in. We must take action before anything big happens" Himchan replies "I know, but for the time being I want you to change posts with Zico" Bang command "Can I know the reason? I mean putting some so new outside is a little weird" Himchan asks "Mr. Coi's son is having a birthday party here next Sunday and I want you to make sure the place is one hundred percent safe" Bang explain "Ok, I understand" Himchan says and leaves the room.

Time skip: about 1 hour later  
Bang is back at his house. The first thing he sees Rena asleep in the living room. Or more exact, she was sitting on the floor while her head resting on the couch, and then the TV was on 'she must have been waiting for me to come back' he thought. After looking at her for a couple more minutes he closes the TV and takes her from the floor, bride style, and lay her on their bed, give a kiss on her forehead and left the room making sure not to make any noise. He walks into the guestroom and lays on the bed. It took only a fwe seconds for him to fell asleep.  
He walks up the next morning or more like noon and finds a plate with pancakes, eggs, and a cup of coffee on the nightstand near the bed. There was also a note  
'Good morning sweetie. I make breakfast and I hope is better than the last one hahaha. I'm going to the market to find ideas for the party ^ω^ I hope to see you tonight (●´з`)♡ I love you ♥  
Rena ♥  
He smiles and starts eating. The food wasn't good but sure better than the last time. After finishing the coffee he left for the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy


End file.
